sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
E1M4: Control Tower
is the fourth map of Bloodbath in SIC. It introduces the Pinky. It has a par of 2:00 and uses the track "Kitchen Ace". Overview This is the landing area of the base, and is the military’s entrance into the base. It contains two runways and a large radar station inside. Walkthrough You will begin in a room with some pickups. Take the door ahead of you and follow the hallway. Get ready, because behind the door is a circular room (also known as the "heart") that contains several enemies. Head straight forward where you will see a red door. Take either the left or the right, and climb the stairs. Take a lift at the end of the stairs, and sprint onto the platform with the red key from either of the balconies. Open the red door with your new key and kill the sergeant and imps in here. Take the blue key on the raised platform and return to the heart room. Now, take the east passageway to a blue door. Inside is a room with a river, several imps, and a few other foes including a pinky. Kill them and take the door on the south side of the room. Kill the enemies to your left and then kill the remaining enemies in the large room. Collect the yellow key and return to the main room. From here, you can go to the room with the blue key and take the yellow door there, or go to the largest room to the west. In the big room, kill all the enemies, and then climb the stairs to a switch. It will open up the nearby exit door. Hit the switch inside to proceed. Secret Exit You may have noticed the large outdoor areas with runways, specifically outside the largest room and the yellow key room. They are reachable, and the former one contains the secret exit. To get the secret exit, the player must collect the yellow key. Then, you must enter through the yellow door in the blue key room or the door in the large room. Either way, they lead to a staircase which subsequently leads to an overlook with a single computer. Kill any enemies up here, and then press the side of the computer facing the door. A wall will open up to the south, revealing a dark maze-like section. In the maze, there are two paths - left and right, both behind hidden doors. Take the hidden door to your right. Inside the new hallway, take a hidden door at the end of the hallway. Behind the door is a lift which leads outside to the large area, containing a runway with the numbers 32 on it. The wooden area to the west contains the secret switch exit. Other points of interest The player can take the left side of the maze, which goes to a straightforward path that leads to the second outdoor area, which has a runway with the number 31 on it. Bugs There are no bugs in this map. Areas Start area: Contains the first hallway, secret #1, and the start room. Heart: The Circular room, the two sets of stairs to the immediate south, secrets #3 and #4, the blue key room, and the two raised platforms to the northeast and northwest. Control Center: The biggest room, the overlook, the stairs leading to the northwest leg, and the exit room. River: The river room, secret #7, secret #2 and #3, and the yellow key room. Overlook Backstage: The staircase leading to the Control Center overlook. Accessed through yellow doors. Maze: The maze area in the south. Contains secrets #5 and #6. Opened by the overlook computer. Runways: Runway #31 to the southeast and Runway #32 to the northwest, as well as the secret exit. Secrets #In the first hallway, there is a lift that leads to a secret area with health. The hallway leads to the northwest leg of the "heart". #In the room containing the river, drop down and head north. Inside is a room with some armor. #Take the lift in secret #2 to get a soul sphere. Jump back down and you will hear some doors open. Return to the south just before the blue door. Two alcoves will have opened: one contains a backpack, the other megaarmor. #Both alcoves are separate secrets. #In the maze, go to the right section, which has an L-shaped hallway. Look for the door to your right to reveal a lighted room with a box of ammo. #To the south of secret #5 is another door which has a secret lift. This lift leads to an overlook room. Return using the drop to the north. #In the river room, there is a small drop down in the southwest. Open the wall in front of it to reveal a room with a Rocket launcher and enemies (only on higher difficulties, thankfully). Speedrunning The quickest way to beat the map is to aim at the three keys and ignore anything outside of a straightforward path. Firstly, make your way though the hallway to the heart and reach the red key from the southern platforms. Alternatively, you can take secret #1 to jump from the northwest. Anyway, quickly make your way into the red room and take the blue key. Kill the sergeant on the platform, and don’t worry about the imps. From there, run to the river room and take the door (be careful not to fall into the platform leading to secret #7) to the room with the yellow key. Once you have collected all the keys, go to the big room in the west and press the switch atop the stairs. Enter the exit room to proceed to the Military Unit. If you need to kill all enemies, try to lure the enemies to a more secluded area, for example the base of the stairs in the heart. If you have a Chaingun, use that to mow down weaker enemies. Take out any pinkies and stragglers with the Shotgun. In the outdoor runway areas, there are windows that you can snipe from that prevent enemies (sans former humans) from harming you. Stats Inspiration The map has some inspirations from E1M4 from Doom, specifically the maze. The runway areas are not inspired by anything and are original. Trivia *The runway areas are blocked off by the border walls. This makes it impossible for spacecraft that require long runways to land. This makes the runways ideal for VTOL aircraft or drones. *The circular room in the northeast is nicknamed the "Heart". Each of the four "legs" extending from it are based off parts of the circulatory system (both west legs are based off the two parts of the Vena Cava vein, the northeast is based off the aorta, and the southeast is the pulmonary vein/artery) Category:Bloodbath Category:SIC maps